jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyskacz Gbur
'''Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) — jeden z głównych bohaterów filmów i serialu. Pracuje jako kowal. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był zmarły wódz Wandali - Stoick Ważki. Wygląd Pyskacz to niewysoki, grubszy, jak większość wikingów, mężczyzna z blond wąsami związanymi w niecodzienne warkocze. Jego oczy są koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Jak u typowego wikinga, jego ciało jest masywne, ale umięśnione. Pyskacz nie ma włosów na głowie, a jego blond brwi są ze sobą połączone. Mężczyzna posiada lekko wystającą metalową protezę zęba, którego stracił jako nastolatek podczas ucieczki przed Gnatochrupem. Nosi żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe spodnie w ciemnożółte pasy oraz futrzaną kamizelkę. Jego brązowe, krótkie buty również są wykonane z futra. Na głowie nosi żelazny hełm z dwoma rogami. W jednym z ataków smoków Pyskacz stracił lewą rękę, odgryzioną i w całości połkniętą przez smoka, zaś miesiąc później w podobny sposób stracił prawą nogę. Zastępuje ją drewniana prymitywna proteza, zaś zamiast ręki Pyskacz nosi różnego rodzaju zamienne protezy będące jednocześnie narzędziami. Są to m.in.: *młot (kolczasty, kamienny lub kowalski), *kleszcze kowalskie, *topór dwustronny, *hak (długi, krótki lub łamany), *kubek, *wiosło, *nóż, *miotła, *flaga, *świąteczna grzechotka z dzwonkami, *mikser, *gitara, *szczotka do wąsów i brwi, *mały róg, *mały młotek kowalski, *patelnia, *widelec, *maczuga nabita kamiennymi ćwiekami, *piła, *pilnik, *wyrzeźbiona drewniana dłoń. Charakter Pyskacz jest wikingiem sympatycznym, lecz wojowniczym i stanowczym. Cechuje go duży dystans i ogromne poczucie humoru, nawet w sytuacjach wymagających powagi. Stara się ocenić każdą sytuację obiektywnie i trzyma się zajętego stanowiska. Czasem podważa nawet rozkazy samego Stoicka, chcąc w ten sposób okazać mu swoją zdolność do poświęceń. Pyskacz to bardzo wojowniczy wiking. Nie bierze jednak zbyt czynnego udziału w walkach ze względu na stan zdrowia (brak kończyn), dlatego jest uznawany za weterana wśród innych Wandali. Jest bardzo dobry w rzemiośle, dlatego też został kowalem. Z chęcią pomaga innym, tworząc dla nich nowe bronie. Zachowuje również dobre kontakty z młodzieżą - działał jako nauczyciel w trakcie smoczego szkolenia. W czasie trwania jednej z takich lekcji okazało się, że bardzo troszczy się o swoich podopiecznych. Często jednak swoim zachowaniem irytują go bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, a niekiedy także Sączysmark. Historia Przeszłość Pyskacz Gbur jest pra-pra-pra prawnukiem Borka Wielkiego - człowieka, który stworzył Smoczy Podręcznik oraz synem ojca i matki o nieznanych imionach. thumb|220x220px|PyskaczBędąc młodym mężczyzną, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami udał się na wyprawę, podczas której przez przypadek odkrył dziesiątki wikingów uwięzionych w górze lodowej. W dłoni jednego z nich dostrzegł piękną złotą skrzynkę, którą pragnął zdobyć. W tym celu przebił lód i sięgnął po skarb, jednak okazało się, iż trzymający go wiking wciąż żyje. Zaczął uderzać Pyskacza po twarzy, a następnie wskazał palcem za jego plecy, gdzie czaił się smok Gnatochrup. Jemu również zależało na skarbie. Rzucił się więc na Pyskacza, który zaczął uciekać i w końcu trafił z powrotem na swoją łódź, trzymając w ręku skrzynkę. Jednak wiele lat później Gnatochrup znów go odnalazł i ponownie podjął próbę odzyskania skarbu. Gonił Pyskacza przez wyspy, lasy i góry, jednak z każdego starcia mężczyzna wychodził cało i nie stracił złotej skrzynki. W ucieczce pomagał mu sam Thor, który przybierał postać między innymi Głowomłota, Młotogłowego Jaka lub objawiał się we własnej boskiej postaci. Ostatecznie smok zniknął, zaś Pyskacz zachował swój skarb, który okazał się być maleńką kostką smoka, którą przywiązał do swojego pasa. Jednak po wielu latach Gnatochrup powrócił. W trakcie długich wojen ze smokami, Pyskacz stracił lewą rękę i prawą nogę. Udało mu się zastąpić brakujące kończyny różnymi metalowymi protezami własnej roboty. Jego ramię może być wymieniane z innymi przedmiotami, takimi jak młotek czy topór, w zależności od potrzeby. Ponieważ nie jest on już w stanie brać czynnego udziału w walkach, Pyskacz był odpowiedzialny za wiejską kuźnię i zbrojownię, pomagając innych wikingom. Pyskacz od dawna opiekował się Czkawką, który od dzieciństwa pomagał mężczyźnie w zbrojowni. Nauczył go wielu przydatnych rzeczy i zawsze starał się go chronić, zabraniając mu wychodzić z kuźni. ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Pyskacz prowadzi [[smocze szkolenie]]Na początku filmu, gdy Berk zostaje zaatakowane przez smoki, Pyskacz pomaga innym wikingom, dostarczając im broń. Później, kiedy dowiedział się, że Czkawka chce zostać pełnoprawnym wikingiem, przekonał jego ojca, by pozwolił mu wziąć udział w smoczym szkoleniu, które sam zgadza się prowadzić. Mimo że dziedzicowi plemienia początkowo szło najgorzej ze wszystkich, z czasem chłopak stał się najlepszy, czym zaskoczył Pyskacza i innych uczestników szkolenia. Udało mu się pokonać nawet Astrid i zyskał prawo zabicia smoka. Później, kiedy Czkawka zapadł w śpiączkę po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci, Pyskacz własnoręcznie wykonał dla niego metalową protezę jego lewej stopy, którą stracił w bitwie z bestią, a także w prezencie ulepszył ogon Szczerbatka. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie thumb|Wspomnienia PyskaczaBerk zostaje zaatakowane przez smoka, co jest dziwne, ponieważ niedawno mieszkańcy wyspy zawarli pakt z tymi stworzeniami. Nikt nie wierzy Pyskaczowi, kiedy ten oznajmia, że sprawcą pożaru jest Gnatochrup, smok, którego nikt nigdy, poza Pyskaczem, nie widział. Upiera się, że smok istnieje i namawia swoich rekrutów na wyprawę, podczas której odnajdują smoka i go oswajają. Jeźdźcy smoków Pyskacz wielokrotnie pojawia się w serialu jako jeden z głównych bohaterów. Znaczącą role odgrywa jednak tylko w niektórych odcinkach. W drugim odcinku, zatytuowanym ''Wiking do wynajęcia, Pyskacz czuje się w wiosce niepotrzebny, odkąd wikingowie zawarli pakt ze smokami i nie mają już z kim walczyć (zajmował się wytwarzaniem broni). Usiłuje przekonać Wandali, że wytwarzane przez niego bronie mogą mieć inne zastosowanie, niż zabijanie smoków, i jako przykład podaje jedna ze swoich ulubionych katapult o imieniu Wielka Berta, która może służyć jako obrona przed włamywaczami. Wandale nie są jednak przekonani. Później Pyskacz próbuje swych sił w innych dziedzinach, m.in. zaczyna produkować siodła dla smoków, jednak jego pomysły okazują się porażką. W końcu po wiosce zaczął grasować wściekły Hakokieł, którego udało się poskromić Pyskaczowi. Mężczyzna odkrył, że smoka bolał ząb i wyrwał mu go. Od tej pory Pyskacz stał się smoczym dentystą, a jego kuźnia zamieniła się w miejsce, w którym Pyskacz leczył smoki. W odcinku Gronkielowe Żelazo Pyskacz odkrył, że Gronkiel może wytwarzać niezwykle wytrzymały stop zwany gronkielowym żelazem. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu wikingowie usiłowali namówić Pyskacza, by się umył, bowiem straszliwie śmierdział. Pyskacz jednak twierdził, że smród to dla wikinga sprawa honoru, i uciekał przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, by ci go nie dopadli i nie umyli. Jednak w końcu odcinka, gdy w studni znów pojawiła się woda, zdołali zmusić mężczyznę do umycia się. Pyskacz cały czas wykonuje swoje drobne wynalazki w swojej pracowni. W całym serialu stara się doradzać albo Czkawce, albo jego ojcu i jednocześnie wodzowi klanu wikingów, Stoickowi. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W trzecim sezonie serialu, Pyskacz pojawia się sporadycznie, za każdym razem pomagając w czymś Jeźdźcom. W odcinku ''Co by tu schrupać na Pyskacza wali się wieża obserwacyjna, przez co ma zaburzenia pamięci, osobowości i percepcji. Uszkodzenia na szczęście nie są trwałe thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie Pyskacza i [[Maruda|Marudy]]W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów Pyskacz towarzyszy Sączysmarkowi, gdy ten udaje się na licytację smoków u Łowców Smoków. Podczas tej wyprawy Pyskacz po raz pierwszy spotyka Marudę, wówczas jeszcze nieoswojonego, lecz zniewolonego przez Łowców smoka. Zaprzyjaźnia się z nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Gdy Jeźdźcy zostają uwięzieni, zawołany przez Pyskacza Maruda przylatuje im na pomoc i ratuje ich z opresji. Po udanej walce z Łowcami, Pyskacz zostaje jeźdźcem Marudy na stałe. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W odmienionym świecie wyspy Berk, Pyskacz nie wytwarza już broni niezbędnej do walki ze smokami, lecz ma nową profesję - buduje wielofunkcyjne siodła dla smoków. Prócz tego, towarzyszy Stoickowi podczas jego wypraw oraz interwencji, a także podczas walki z Drago Krwawdoniem. Gdy odnajduje się żona Stoicka i matka Czkawki, Valka, Pyskacz towarzyszy znów połączonej rodzinie podczas obiadu, podczas którego po cichu stwierdza, iż jedzenie gotowane przez kobietę nie jest najsmaczniejsze. Kiedy Stoick ginie, Pyskacz czuje pustkę spowodowaną zniknięciem jego bliskiego przyjaciela i towarzysza. Bierze udział w pogrzebie wodza, a potem wspólnie z pozostałymi jeźdźcami smoków wraca na grzbiecie Szponiaka na Berk, do którego zbliża się Drago Krwawdoń ze swoją armią. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Pyskacz pozostaje przyjacielem i doradcą Czkawki, tak jak był prawą ręką Stoicka Ważkiego. Nieustannie doradza i szczerze wyraża swoje zdanie na temat bieżących spraw. Pyskacz jest też najbardziej zagorzałym krytykiem nowych porządków, które zapanowały na wyspie Berk. Według niego ciągłe sprowadzanie do wioski nowych smoków jest posunięciem bardzo niekorzystnym i już zdążyło doprowadzić do przeludnienia, spadku standardów higienicznych wśród mieszkańców, a także uczyniło Berk miejscem potencjalnie atrakcyjnym dla łowców smoków, a więc niebezpiecznym. Niedługo po powrocie drużyny jeźdźców z ataku na statek łowców, na której to wyprawie udało się uwolnić kilkadziesiąt nowych smoków, Pyskacz jest wściekły i zwraca uwagę Czkawce, że nie mają już one gdzie mieszkać. Mężczyzna jest przerażony, widząc, że na wyspie pojawił się Hobgobbler - jest bowiem przekonany, że smok ten przynosi pecha. thumb|Pyskacz i [[Hobgobbler]]Podczas wspólnego posiłku berkian Pyskacz najpierw znów zwraca uwagę Czkawki na problem przeludnienia, a po chwili w mało delikatny sposób namawia Czkawkę i Astrid do tego, by w końcu się pobrali - skutek jest taki, że Astrid ucieka od stołu. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Czkawka ukrywa się na klifie z dala od wioski, głównie chcąc uniknąć kolejnej rozmowy z Pyskaczem. Pyskacz walczy u boku reszty jeźdźców z Grimmelem Gnębicielem, który znienacka pojawił się na wyspie i zastraszył Czkawkę w jego domu. Podczas następującej przemowy wodza Pyskacz niewiele mówi, z szacunkiem oddając głos chłopakowi. Następnego dnia, podczas emigracji berkian z ich wyspy, pyta Czkawkę o jego plan podróży. thumb|left|Pyskacz proponuje zbudować [[Nowe Berk]]Pyskacz jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które dają do zrozumienia, że chcą zbudować osadę na dopiero co odkrytej wyspie - Nowym Berk. Wbija jedno ze swoich narzędzi w ziemię, wskazując miejsce, w którym zbuduje nową kuźnię. Podczas kolejnych wypraw jeźdźców, często zakończonych porażką, Pyskacz nieustannie komentuje bieżące wydarzenia, nigdy jednak nie sugerując ani nie narzucając konkretnych rozwiązań. Co więcej, mężczyzna często jest przerażony, jako że bardzo szybko rozmnażający się Hobgobbler nieustannie prześladuje go, pojawiając się znienacka coraz to większymi stadami w miejscach, w których kowal przebywa lub pracuje. Kowal bierze udział w ostatecznej walce między Jeźdźcami a Lordami Wojny, walcząc u boku Valki i Ereta. Po bitwie, wzorem wszystkich berkian zmuszony jest pożegnać Marudę, który odlatuje wraz ze wszystkimi smokami do Ukrytego Świata. Ostatni występ Pyskacza na ekranie ma miejsce podczas ślubu Czkawki i Astrid. Podczas ceremonii mężczyzna zastępuje zmarłego ojca Czkawki, Stoicka, stojąc z kwiatami u boku Valki w niewielkiej odległości od pary młodej. Pyskacz jest bardzo wzruszony ślubem i zalewa się łzami. Wyrzuca też w powietrze bukiet kwiatów, który łapie zdezorientowany Eret. W jednej z ostatnich scen filmu Pyskacz stoi wraz z resztą głównych bohaterów na krawędzi klifu, z którego wpatrują się w horyzont i puste niebo, na którym nie ma już smoków. Relacje Czkawka Pyskacz jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował jako czeladnik w jego kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresurą tych zwierząt na co dzień. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy, natomiast chłopak może zwracać się do niego ze swoimi problemami i wątpliwościami. Jednocześnie Pyskacz bardzo często krytykuje Czkawkę, zwłaszcza podczas smoczego szkolenia. Stoick Ważki Stoick i Pyskacz są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz usiłuje nawiązać nić porozumienia między wodzem a Czkawką, między innymi tłumacząc zachowania chłopca Stoickowi albo doradzając mu, co ma z nim zrobić. Tłumaczy, że nie może przez całe życie chronić swojego syna, lecz może go przygotować do życia. Dwaj przyjaciele również walczą wzajemnie u swego boku, wspierając się i broniąc w ciężkich sytuacjach. Pyskacz często irytuje Stoicka swoimi zachowaniami i uporem, niemniej przyjaciele zawsze mogą liczyć na swoje wzajemne wsparcie bez względu na wszystko. W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 walczą razem pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Pyskacz zaopatruje wodza w broń, gdy ten walczy z Drago Krwawdoniem, a później biegnie za przyjacielem, by bronić Valkę. Po śmierci Stoicka Ważkiego Pyskacz płacze, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, i odczuwa wielki ból po stracie najbliższego przyjaciela. Valka Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji łączącej Valkę z Pyskaczem, z odcinka serialu pt. Jak sobie wybrać smoka wynika, że kobieta podobała się Pyskaczowi, a ten flirtował z nią, ku niezadowoleniu Stoicka. Po odnalezieniu Valki po dwudziestu latach Pyskacz sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego, a później nadal są bliskimi i zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz jednak krytykuje kuchnię Valki, mówiąc, że kilka jej klopsów nadal tłucze mu się po brzuchu. Wydaje się, że Pyskacz stanowi część rodziny Valki. Pod koniec filmu razem zdejmują ze smoków zbroje. Możliwe, że po śmierci Stoicka stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Maruda thumb|264px|Pyskacz ujeżdżający MarudęWierzchowiec Pyskacza z gatunku Ogniołyk pojawia się dopiero w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 (historia jego tresury zostaje przedstawiona w odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów), jednak widać, że przed wydarzeniami z filmu narodziła się między nimi trwała relacja. Maruda przez większość czasu śpi, rusza się, choć niechętnie, gdy Pyskacz wydaje mu jakieś komendy. Jeźdźca często irytuje lenistwo smoka i grozi mu, że kiedyś pośle go do adopcji. Widać jednak, że Pyskaczowi i Marudzie zależy na sobie, ponieważ w serialu, po pierwszym spotkaniu w więzieniu Łowców Smoków Maruda jedyny raz wykazał się umiejętnościami bojowymi, by uwolnić Jeźdźców z więzienia. W filmie natomiast, gdy smoki zostały uwolnione spod kontroli Alfy, Maruda ląduje na swoim panu i przygniata go, witając się po rozłące. Cytaty W grach School of Dragons Pyskacz jest jedną ze stale obecnych postaci rozdających różnorodne misje. To on oprowadza nowego gracza po Wylęgarni i uczy go korzystać ze ''stable questów. Pyskacza można spotkać właśnie w Wylęgarni, a także na Nowym Berk nieopodal kuźni. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk W grze Pyskacz jest jedną z wielu postaci, rozdających zadania do wypełnienia. Nie wymaga odblokowania i jest obecny w grze od samego początku. Ciekawostki *Do ulubionych przedmiotów Pyskacza należy fletnia, na której potrafi całkiem dobrze grać. *Zdaje się być jedynym wikingiem zainteresowanym związkiem między Czkawką i Astrid. *Wierzy w trolle i mówi, że to one kradną onucki z lewej nogi. *Grał niegdyś na dudach w zespole. *Wszystkim wyprodukowanym przez siebie broniom nadaje imiona, najczęściej żeńskie. Przykładem jest katapulta o imieniu Wielka Berta. *Jego lewa ręka oraz prawa noga zostały pożarte przez Koszmara Ponocnika. *Według oficjalnej strony jest 5 lat starszy od Stoicka. *Aktorzy, którzy podkładają głosy Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi, czyli Gerard Butler oraz Craig Ferguson, również są przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu filmowe dialogi między nimi brzmią bardzo realistycznie. *Jest pierwszym wikingiem, który rozumie pismo Gothi (drugą osobą jest Śledzik, pokazane jest to w odcinku ''Efekt węgorza, a trzecią Czkawka, co wynika z odcinka Co by tu schrupać). *Najgorszą rzeczą, którą widział w życiu był nagi tyłek Pleśniaka. *Posiada owcę imieniem Filip. *Potrafi przewidzieć pogodę sprzyjającą pożarom po stanie skóry na swojej brodzie. *Twierdzi, że legendy o Gothi to bujdy dla starych bab. *Śpiewa tylko wtedy, kiedy jest bardzo szczęśliwy. *Lubi śpiewać, ale ma niemelodyjny głos i bardzo fałszuje. *W Jak wytresować smoka 2 twierdzi, że nie poślubił żadnej kobiety z dwóch powodów. Jednym z nich był brak umiejętności kuchennych u kobiety, a drugiego nie wyjawił. Według reżysera filmu, Deana DeBlois, Pyskacz jest orientacji homoseksualnej. Zaprzecza temu jednak odcinek Co by tu schrupać, gdzie Pyskacz mówi, że jego pierwsza ukochana miała na imię Gerta. *Uważa, że barbarzyństwem jest mrozić świeże, dobre mleko jaka. *Podczas choroby myślał, że jest swoją ciotką, a Stoick jest Pyskaczem. *Prawdopodobnie ma dwie pary protez: jedną w swojej kuźni, a drugą przy siodle Marudy. *Przez wiele lat nosił kość Gnatochrupa, która służyła mu za zapinkę do podtrzymania spodni. *Ulubioną piosenką Pyskacza jest Wiking ze mnie, ach, cud miód, którą śpiewa wielokrotnie. *W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 strzela z łuku, naciągając cięciwę swoim hakiem, co byłoby niezwykle trudne a nawet niemożliwe do wykonania. *Z niewiadomych przyczyn stara się całkowicie unikać kąpieli, co może sugerować fobię i lęk przed zanurzeniem lub byciem w wodzie. *Ma monobrew. *Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk nienawidzi przyjęć. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) es:Bocón el Rudo ru:Плевака Рыгучий it:Skaracchio Ruttans Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders